Love is Never Easy
by EO4EVER
Summary: When Allison finally gets the guts to ask Adam out on a date, she finds out that he is dating Hayley Williams from Paramore, one of Allison’s favorite bands. Adison, slight AdamxHayley, Adley.


**Title: **Love is Never Easy

**Summary:** When Allison finally gets the guts to ask Adam out on a date, she finds out that he is dating Hayley Williams from Paramore, one of Allison's favorite bands.

**Paring:** Some Hayley and Adam, but mostly and eventual ADISON (and I mean it this time!)

**Authors Note:** This is just the first chapter. I'm not going to work on this for a while until I get some of my other projects done. The story will probably not be that long though. Oh well. REVEIW!!!

***

"Just ask him out!" Sarah Iraheta told her younger sister, Allison Iraheta. She had been complaining about how Adam was so blind. She has had a crush on him for months, and does not know if he likes her back. Allison just wants him to ask her out, but obviously that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Are you insane!" exclaimed Allison. "I am not under any circumstances going to ask Adam Lambert out on a date! You have officially lost your mind!" She shifted on her bed and grabbed the hot cheetos from her older sister.

It was the middle of Spring 2010 and Sarah was on break from collage. She was staying with Allison in her apartment in Los Angeles until the new semester started back up. There was nothing on TV, so the two sisters were just eating hot cheetos and complaining about their latest crushes.

"I am not crazy. Just go and ask Adam out on a date. Trust me. He will say yes. He is crazy for you. I can see the way that he looks at you," replied Sarah.

"Yeah, like a little sister. That is how he looks at me," Allison muttered.

"Little sister my butt, Allie. Adam does _not _look at you like a little sister. He looks at you like he is in love with you."

"Then why does he always call me his 'little sister'? Sometimes I don't want to be a little sister! I already have a big brother and I don't really need another one."

"Tell me about it. Brian is enough. Dude, Adam likes you. A lot. Trust me. He likes you more then he lets on. And he lets on a lot," replied Sarah.

"I don't know, Sarah," Allie responded. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. If I tell him that I like him or if I ask him out on a date, then it will change everything."

"Exactly. You will become his girlfriend and he will become your boyfriend." Sarah told her younger sister. "Just ask him out on a date. You wont regret it. I can promise you that."

"But what if he says no?" She asked. "What of he turns me down?"

"Allison Iraheta! Don't even say that. Adam likes you. He just wont ask you out because he doesn't know if you like him back."

"But I do like him," Allie said.

"But Adam doesn't know that you do. Please Allison, just do it. You wont regret it."

"I don't know. I mean, what if something goes wrong. What if he says no. What if," she was cut off by Sarah.

"And what of he says yes?" she asked.

"Yeah… that will never happen." She told her sister. "Adam does not like me. He thinks of me as a little sister. And that is that."

"So not true," he sister shot back.

"And you know this how?" asked Allie.

"Because. I just do. Adam is crazy for you. You are going to go ask him out on a date and you too will go on one. Then you too will become girlfriend and boyfriend. Then you will marry him. Then the two of you will have rocker babies," Sarah went on and on.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Allison exclaimed at her sister. "All I want to do is go on a date with Adam! Maybe kiss him… okay, so totally kiss him."

"Right. Sorry," her sister apologized. "But you too would make some pretty cute babies,"

"Sarah!" She got a pillow and smacked her sister with it. "Yeah, I guess we would make some pretty cute little Adison rocker babies."

"Just ask him out."

"I'm still not to sure about this. It could turn into a big disaster," Allie sighed.

"Or it could turn out perfectly. You never know until you try, Allie," Sarah said. "Ask him tomorrow. At your concert rehearsal," They are having a concert the following week are in rehearsals together all week long. "It is the perfect time to ask him out on a date."

"No. Not going to happen. If he really likes me as much as you say he does, then he can ask me out himself." Allison replied.

"But he won't! He is too afraid that you will turn him down and that your friendship will be wrecked," replied Sarah.

"Good. We are on the same page then. I am NOT going to ask him out. It would ruin every thing if I did that."

"Just ask him out."

"I can't, okay. I'm too scared to do it!" Allison confessed.

"So you can perform in front of thousands every night, but you can't ask a guy out?" Sarah asked.

"Yup," she replied. She would do anything else but ask Adam out on a date. She just couldn't do it. She has tried before, but she had failed each time. She eventually gave up.

"No Allie. You can do this. I know you can. Tomorrow at the concert rehearsal you are going to ask him out, okay?"

"Fine," Allison sighed. She knew that her sister wouldn't shut up until she gave in. "Fine. I'll do it. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am," And with that her sister walked out of her room. Allison fell back on her bed and sighed.


End file.
